


After you

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [40]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 60, Fluff, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong got stood up. Again. But he wasn' the only one.





	After you

He got stood up. Again. Taeyong ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for the bartender to fix his drink. This was the second time this month, and the fourth this year. 

Taeyong didn't understand why, though. Was it because he was so introverted? Was he boring? Was it that he was a dancer? Or maybe his looks? 

Anyway, it didn't matter. What mattered was that he was still alone, not managing to get a date for more than a year now. Maybe he should just go and be a monk. Or celibate. 

He barely registered that his drink was placed in front of him, until he heard the bartender talk to someone else.  
"How can I help you, sir?"

"Give me something strong. I don't care what" the voice was soft, and it caressed Taeyong's ear. He looked at the guy from the corner of his eyes as he sat down next to him. 

He was around the same height as Taeyong, slim built, and overall he was beautiful. He looked really tired and just fed up with everything. 

"Rough night?" Taeyong asked, happy that he wasn't the only one who had shit night. The previous drinks had eased his nerves, so now he wasn't shy to talk to the guy, but he wasn't even tipsy yet. 

"My date stood me up" the guy said, and drunk the thing the bartender put in front of him. He looked like a sulking child as he put the glass on the counter. 

"Happened to me, too. If that makes you feel better" Taeyong replied, causing the guy to look at him. He gave him a small smile as he turned to Taeyong. 

"Sorry" he murmured, before he held his hand out. "I'm Yuta, by the way" he said. 

Taeyong took his hand and shook it, smiling back.  
"I'm Taeyong, nice to meet you" 

It was honestly scary for Taeyong how well they understood each other from the first second. Taeyong could already tell that Yuta was the dead opposite of him, but somehow this didn't bother either of them. Yuta talked for the most of the time, but he didn't suppress Taeyong, and it was a nice change from the people Taeyong has met before. 

He learned that Yuta was a foreingner and he came to Korea to study. He was on scholarship and lived together with a Thai guy that had a much bigger personality than his small body could handle. 

And before they knew, the bar was closing and they needed to go home. And suddenly, it was like a fairytale coming to an end.

"Uhm... I really enjoyed the night" Yuta said, as he stood up. He reached for his coat but Taeyong was faster and helped it on for him. He didn't miss the light blush on the guy'a face. 

"Me too" he answered. He felt a pang in his chest as he watched Yuta get ready to leave. He didn't want him to leave. 

Yuta turned to him, but didn't say anything. It was awkward as hell. " But..." Taeyong started. "...I know a small restaurant near here. We could maybe take a look...if it's still open...?" The cursed himself in his head. He totally creeper Yuta away now, he totally seemed too pushy, oh god. 

But much to his surprise, Yuta broke out in a big smile that could outshine the sun. 

"I would like that" he said, and suddenly Taeyong felt much lighter. 

"Let me pay, and we can go" 

He quickly took on his coat, and paid for his drinks before he turned back to Yuta. Yuta was standing next to the door, waiting for him. 

"Shall we go?" Yuta asked, pushing the door open. 

"After you" Taeyong answered, following him outside.


End file.
